1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical apparatus of the type having an input unit with a number of input terminals for the connection of intracorporeal measuring and/or therapeutic elements (generically referred to hereinafter as "patient interactive elements"), and a display device for displaying the currently connected patient interactive elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus for measuring electrical activity in the heart using patient interactive elements in the form of a number of electrode poles disposed on implanted intracardiac catheters is known from European Application 0 614 678. This apparatus senses and shows on a display unit the currently connected electrode poles as well as the electrode poles which are in contact with heart tissue.